


Scarves are Cool

by Syddoc



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syddoc/pseuds/Syddoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could Eleven successfully wear a scarf from his previous incarnation? What would River think of it? Inspired by a graphic of Matt Smith in a Fourth Doctor scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves are Cool

"Sweetie, what in the name of sanity are you wearing?"

The Doctor had picked her up from Stormcage and had bounced around the console wearing an inexplicably long multi-coloured scarf.

"It's my old scarf. Scarves are cool. And this one has lots of good memories…"

River bit her lower lip, she could see the enthusiasm for his re-found favourite radiating off him. At the same time she could see impending disaster – gangly limbs flailing everywhere with a woolly hazard threatening to entangle him with every movement.

"Sweetie, it's very fetching - but…"

"But what?"

"You were a bit more co-ordinated that go-round. I'm not sure you'll be safe in that!"

"I'll be fine. Now - let's go see the planet"

They left the TARDIS. Sure enough, the Doctor had tripped over the ends of his scarf within five feet of the door and, with arms and legs flailing, had carried River with him to the bottom of an abandoned mineshaft. Whilst he was still picking himself up, he found himself suddenly scarfless.

"I don't believe it. You can't confiscate my scarf. That scarf has saved my life. It was with me through adventure after adventure."

"Yes, Sweetie. I know what it means to you. And you can keep it. But I'm holding it for now."

"It looks ridiculous on you. You're shorter than I am!"

"But ever so much more co-ordinated."

"Humph."

River sidled over to him and stroked his cheek…

"Besides, once we get out of here I'm sure I can think of another use for the scarf."

The Doctor's face fell as he thought back to a particular trip to the Planet of the Charity Shops where River had unsuccessfully hunted for a woolly object to keep their favourite beverage warm…

"No! You can't use it as a tea cosy."

She wrapped the end of the scarf around her wrist in a certain way that made his eyes widen…

"I wasn't thinking of it as a tea cosy…"

He swallowed with an audible gulp.

"Right - out of mine shaft, first. Scarf later."

River smiled

"That's the way, Sweetie."


End file.
